


Claimed

by inkandpencil



Series: Darkness [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark!Bunny, M/M, NSFW, This is all Pooka-Curse's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble inspired by Pooka-Curse’s art.  Second in the Dark!Bunny set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

Where they were had ceased to matter to Jack a while ago. Right about the time Aster had nuzzled possessively against his neck before biting his shoulder through the hoodie, actually.

From there, he'd lost his clothes (he'd yanked them off before the Pooka could rip them) and things had sort of just gone from there. Aster'd been surprisingly gentle as he'd pressed into Jack, countering with scratches and bites. The mix of pain and pleasure had gone right through the Winter Sprite, searing him better than any brand ever could and causing him to gasp and moan. And though his mate was rough, it wasn't anything that was out of the ordinary.

Jack's shoulders dug into the ground, his hips in midair as Aster moved within him, his hands clutching at the fur on powerful arms, and his legs wrapped around a slender waist. Nothing was awkward or painful, though surely someone outside the situation would have thought so. All that Jack cared about was the Pooka above him and in him and what said Pooka was doing to him.

Aster's teeth were bared, his white sightless eyes focused on Jack as he thrust into the willing body beneath him. They were both so close to the precipice, Jack knew. He couldn't stop his ice as it curled through some of Aster's fur and a snowflake slipped from him to hit Aster's nose. The Pooka growled, and that was it for Jack.

With a cry, he arched up into Aster as best as he could, his legs slipping from their locked position around the Pooka's hips as he began to writhe, his eyes opened just enough to watch his mate as Aster fell with him into pleasure.

As they lay there in the afterglow, Aster curled protective and possessively around him, Jack seriously contemplated turning their little cave into their new home.


End file.
